Rogue One
|producer =Kathleen Kennedy Tony To John Swartz John Knoll (Executive Producer) Jason D. McGatlin (Executive Producer) Simon Emanuel (Executive Producer) |writer = John Knoll (Story Treatment) Gary Whitta (First Draft) Chris Weitz (Final Draft) |starring = Felicity Jones Diego Luna Ben Mendelsohn Donnie Yen Mads Mikkelsen Alan Tudyk Riz Ahmed Jiang Wen Forest Whitaker |music = Michael Giacchino |studio = Lucasfilm |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = December 16, 2016 |time = 113 minutes |language = English |budget = $200 million |gross = $290.5 million |followed = Untitled Han Solo Star Wars Anthology film}} Rogue One (known on all promotional material as Rogue One: A Star Wars Story) is a film in the Star Wars Stories Series directed by Gareth Edwards with a screenplay by Chris Weitz. The film, which was first announced on May 22, 2014, was released on December 16, 2016. Synopsis Following the foundation of the Galactic Empire, a wayward band of Rebel fighters comes together to carry out a desperate mission: to steal the plans for the Death Star before it can be used to enforce the Emperor's rule. Cast *Felicity Jones as Jyn Erso *Diego Luna as Captain Cassian Andor *Ben Mendelsohn as Director Orson Krennic *Donnie Yen as Chirrut Îmwe *Jiang Wen as Baze Malbus *Mads Mikkelsen as Galen Erso *Alan Tudyk as K-2SO *Riz Ahmed as Bodhi Rook *Forest Whitaker as Saw Gerrera *Valene Kane as Lyra Erso *Jonathan Aris as Senator Jebel *Genevieve O'Reilly as Mon Mothma *Jimmy Smits as Bail Organa *Spencer Wilding and Daniel Naprous as Darth Vader (voiced by James Earl Jones) *Warwick Davis as Weeteef Cyubee *Ian McElhinney as General Dodonna *Guy Henry as Wilhuff Tarkin *Rian Johnson as Death Star technician #1 *Ram Bergman as Death Star technician #2 *Ben Daniels as General Merrick *Sharon Duncan-Brewster as Senator Pamlo *Fares Fares as Senator Vaspar *Daniel Mays as Tivik *Nick Kellington as Bistan *Ingvild Deila as Leia Organa (voice and archive footage by Carrie Fisher) *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Development In late 2013, John Knoll, a veteran of Lucasfilm's special effects division, Industrial Light & Magic pitched a rough outline of the story for the film to Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy. The outline was met with positive remarks and the project was greenlit, with Knoll attached to write a story treatment for the film as well as executive produce it. John Knoll wrote multiple story treatment drafts for the film as a search was conducted for a screenwriter as well as a director. On May 22, 2014, Lucasfilm announced that Gareth Edwards had been hired to direct the film, with Gary Whitta attached to write a script off of Knoll's story treatment. At the end of 2014, Gary Whitta completed a full first draft of the script before handing final writing duties for the film over to Chris Weitz. In March 2015, the title of the film was officially announced as Rogue One, with Felicity Jones cast as the lead in the film. In April 2015, the series of stand-alone films accompanying Rogue One were dubbed "Anthology Films", with a teaser trailer for the film also being released. In August 2015, the film began principal photography, and the entire cast of the film was announced. Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips ROGUE ONE A STAR WARS STORY Official Teaser Trailer Rogue One A Star Wars Story - Celebration Reel Rogue One A Star Wars Story Trailer (Official) Rogue One A Star Wars Story Trailer 2 (Official) Rogue One A Star Wars Story "Trust" Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Trust Goes Both Ways" Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Jyn Rallies The Rebel Alliance" Rogue One A Star Wars Story Featurette "Introducing Jyn Erso" Rogue One A Star Wars Story Official Chinese Trailer Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Call Sign" Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Jyn Is Rescued" Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Chance Of Failure" Rogue One A Star Wars Story "Tonight" Behind the Scenes Rogue One A Star Wars Story Featurette Rogue One A Star Wars Story – Living In Star Wars Rogue One A Star Wars Story "Creature Featurette" Rogue One A Star Wars Story "Scoring Highlights" Rogue One A Star Wars Story Featurette "Paradise" Rogue One A Star Wars Story Featurette "K-2SO" Rogue One A Star Wars Story Featurette "Locations" Interviews Rogue One Behind The Scenes Interview - Gareth Edwards Rogue One "K-2SO" On Set Interview - Alan Tudyk Rogue One "Saw Gererra" On Set Interview - Forest Whitaker Rogue One "Galen Erso" On Set Interview - Mads Mikkelsen Rogue One "Chirrut" On Set Interview - Donnie Yen Rogue One "Krennic" On Set Interview - Ben Mendelsohn Rogue One "Bodhi" On Set Interview - Riz Ahmed Rogue One "Cassian" On Set Interview - Diego Luna Rogue One "Jyn Erso" On Set Interview - Felicity Jones Trivia *Genevieve O'Reilly reprises her role as Mon Mothma for this film, having played the role in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. (However, most of her scenes in the film were cut from the final film.) *This is the first Star Wars film to not feature the opening crawl in the opening scene. *The Rebel ship known as the Ghost in Star Wars Rebels makes a cameo appearance in the film. *This is the first Star Wars film to not have a score composed by John Williams. *Guy Henry and Ingvild Deila portrayed Governor Tarkin and Princess Leia, while their faces were digitally reconstructed to look like Peter Cushing and Carrie Fisher in her youth. International premieres *December 15, 2016 (Brazil) External links *Rogue One on Wookieepedia * Notes and references de:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Star Wars Films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:3-D films Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Live-action films